


This is How it Starts

by merv606



Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Amanda Larusso, F/M, Fantasy Johnny Lawrence, M/M, Needy Daniel Larusso, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Prompt: Daniel totally gets pegged by Amanda. All the time. It's a common occurrence in their marriage. But this time, Amanda tells Daniel that the dildo is Johnny's dick and she paints quite a vivid picture with her words.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048930
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	This is How it Starts

"You know what I think?" Amanda said as she hauled Daniel up so that his back was to her chest, half sitting in her lap - driving her dildo deeper inside him, causing him to moan softly and let out a soft curse under his breath. 

"No," he responded, panting - pressed this close, she could feel him vibrating with need. 

She laid her chin on his shoulder and with her finger she traced a droplet of sweat that was slowly rolling down the middle of his chest. 

She moved her chin off his shoulder to look down to where they were joined - her hips to his ass. She gave a little thrust forward as Daniel choked back a small moan at the unexpected movement. God, she'd never get tired of the way her dick looked moving in and out of her husband's ass. The helpless little bitten off moans, groans, and sighs he'd make - almost like he was trying to hide how much he liked having her fuck his ass til he came screaming. She stilled - she wanted his full attention for this. 

"I think," she said, "if Johnny were here, i'd sit over in that corner and watch. Just watch. Watch as he fucked you, bare" - she leaned forward to whisper that part in his ear and she felt him shiver. "Watch him drive his hard dick in and out of you as he took you raw, from behind. Watch you fuck back onto his cock and moan for it."

"Jesus Amanda," Daniel groaned out. 

"I'd watch as he buried himself balls deep in you. Watch as he came inside you - as deep as he could go. I'd watch him fill you up. Then i'd watch as he pulled out and spread your cheeks for me. So I could see his cum dripping out of you."

Daniel leaned forward slightly as his stomach clenched with want. 

She sat up a bit on the balls of her feet, as much as Daniels's added weight in her lap would allow - moving the dildo inside Daniel again; his fingers digging into her thighs this time. She reached down and felt where Daniel's ass was stretched wide around her fake dick. She rubbed the normally furled skin pulled taut around the toy.

He dropped his head to his chest, whimpering, and she placed a sweet kiss on the back of his neck, tasting the sweat. She nosed at the damp hair at his nape. They had been at this awhile. Amanda backing off every time he got close, much to his dismay and protests. She wanted him begging. She wanted him shaking. She wanted him to come on nothing but her dick inside him. It didn't happen often; not the pegging - he loved being pegged and it was a regular in their sex routine - but usually he needed a hand to help him along, when she drove him into the mattress. Amanda couldn't fault him for that. She needed the same thing when their positions were reversed and it was Daniel fucking into her, so wet for him. 

"I think he'd fuck like he fights - sometimes mean and dirty - just how I know you fucking love it. Ride you hard," she gave a sharp thrust, "leave you wet and sore."

"Amanda, God, please" Daniel said. Trying to rock himself on the toy but her grip on his hips was a warning.

"Please what, babe? Hmm?" She pushed up and he let out a broken moan. "Keep fucking you or telling you what he'd do to you if he could get his hands on you?"

"Both" he panted, "please both".

"Do you know what i'd do then?" She asked sweetly. "After he'd fucked you full and sloppy?"

Daniel let out a shaky breath as he shook his head. 

"I'd walk over and just slide right in." Daniel made a noise like a punch to the gut. "God, you'd be so wet, just fucking dripping with it". 

"God yes," he moaned brokenly. 

She smiled into his neck. She could feel him trembling with the urge to not just fuck back on her cock and take what he so desperately wanted. God that man's control. It's what made breaking down that control, fucking him and making him cum oh her terms, so addictive. Why nothing ever failed to make her wetter. 

His hand went to his dick, rock hard and leaking against his stomach as he caved in and began to move back and forward in his wife's lap - trying to get the dildo where he needed it to be to cum. 

She smacked his hand away and he made a broken noise of absolute desperation. 

"Now, now" she said softly. "Be a good boy for me and Johnny, baby". 

The noise he made was one she'd never heard before - a ragged little thing of pure want that he tried to bite off. 

This is going to be interesting she thought. Not that it hadn't come up before - Daniel and Johnny's thing. There was a fine line between apparent hate and love after all. And Amanda was convinced that line was always blurred with them anyway. Daniel's whimpering brought her out of her thoughts. She took pity on him; placing a hand between his shoulder blades, she forced him forward and back down on his front - where the night had first started. 

"Hands and knees babe" she whispered in his ear while gently slapping his ass. She watched him reluctantly lift off the dildo and slowly lay on his stomach, all his normal grace gone, made shaky with need.

She leaned over him before he could get up on all fours, hands on either side of his head, bracing herself so she wasn't laying completely on top of him although, she knew from experience, he had no problems taking her weight. Especially if it meant he was getting fucked. 

She let the dildo slide between his cheeks, over his hole which was clenching on nothing on every pass of the dildo over it. The tip finally caught on the rim and she knelt back up. She heard him whine.

Amanda grabbed the bottle of lube on the bed. 

He turned his face sideways on the bed when he heard the click of the cap. His eyes following the motion of her hands as she coated her cock.

She tapped the side of his hip and he lifted up slightly. She gripped his hips now, pulling him towards her, making him arch his back like something in heat. It tilted his ass towards her allowing her to really pound into him like she knew he needed tonight.

He tried again reaching for his cock again when she slid back in but she was ready for him and smacked his hand away. "Hands off" she muttered sternly. 

"I want you to imagine it's Johnny's cock in you now. Fucking you. Filling you." Amanda passed her thumb over the tip of Daniel's dick and it came back soaked. Daniel let out something that sounded like a sob. She watched as that precum left a shiny trail where she now gripped his hip.

"Hell maybe both of us could..."

His hand shot back to his dick. The slick sounds echoing in the room.

"Oh" she said, delight evident in her voice. "You really like that one don't you?"

"Yes" he choked out. 

"You're already so wet for him, Daniel. You like the feel of his dick inside you? Would he tell you how tight you are as he shoved inside? Can you even come empty? Or would you need the burn, the stretch of something in your ass?"

"Fuck me, please," he choked out as an answer. 

Amanda smirked."But you're not listening very well tonight, Daniel." She gently circled her hand around his wrist, stilling the hand that was furiously moving up and down his length. 

"Don't" he cried out in frustration. "Please just," he hung his head, "just let me...."

"Let you what, hmmm? Cum?"

"Yes" he replied, broken. "Please. I'll be good for you. So good". 

"I know you will Daniel, you always are." She kissed the top of his ear. "But I want you to come on just OUR cock okay?"

"Oh god" came his croaked exclamation.

"You can do that for me and Johnny tonight, right?"

She watched him nod his head. 

With that she began to thrust in and out of him, circling her hips, looking. She knew she hit his spot when the fingers that were clutching the sheets curled into fists and his back straightened. 

"There" he moaned, voice breathy. She smiled, tightening her grip to hold him in place so she could try to hit where he needed as much as possible. 

"We know baby" she cooed. "We've both been fucking this ass long enough to know how you like it. How you need it".

She heard Daniel's muffled fuck as he turned his face into the mattress.

She gave several short thrusts, never withdrawing too far, and managed to brush over his prostate on each one. His hands stayed on the mattress as he began to work himself back on her dick. Trying to get more, trying to come for them. 

"Harder" he pleaded - "please, make me take it".

Arousal shot through Amanda. Then, on one brutal thrust he was coming, arching his back. Times like this she wished she could feel his ass as she watched his hole clench tight on the toy. 

He turned his head back to the side, taking in panting breaths. 

She moved the dildo enough to get at her clit - throbbing at the sight of him like this. His pretty face, face down and ass up. She began to rub her clit while massaging his hole with her other hand, fingers getting sticky with lube. He made a wounded noise - over sensitive. She could almost imagine it was Johnny's cum dripping out of her well fucked husband and god, that was doing things to her that maybe it shouldn't be doing. 

She rubbed faster. 

"I think he'd push it back in" she heard Daniel almost sigh out, through the haze in her mind. She could practically taste her own orgasm.

"He'd want to keep it all inside of me. To mark me" he continued on. 

"Yes" she heard herself say, surprised she could even get words out, she was so turned on. "Ours" she moaned out.

Daniel's turn to smile. "Yours" he agreed. "Maybe he would push a plug in" he gasped out as her thumb slipped back into his hole, and he shivered. "Push it in right after he comes inside my ass, so nothing would even be able to leak out." It was her turn now.

"Christ," she breathed out. "Yes". 

"Both of you knowing what was hiding under my suits." He watched her glistening fingers. "My ass full of both of you. Just waiting for the next time when you'd both bend me over and make me take every inch......"

Daniel never got to finish, Amanda moaning as she came. Body shaking with the aftershocks as her fingers slowed down now but never completely stilled. 

Daniel smiled softly. "Give me a few more minutes he said and you can sit on my face."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published for the Cobra Kai Kink Meme 
> 
> First time trying my hand at writing fanfic but long time reader of it.  
> Guess this is the porn equivalent of long time listener, first time caller. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own - not beta read.


End file.
